


Vignettes of Love: The Turner Family

by RachelAnneWrites



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAnneWrites/pseuds/RachelAnneWrites
Summary: A collection of random, often Oneshot, pieces that create a more vivid picture of Turner Family Life off Screen.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Angela Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Angela Turner & Timothy Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Julienne, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Timothy Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Julienne, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. A Sick Day for Shelagh- Early Marriage, Winter 1959-60 (Part 1)

Mycobacterium Tuberculosis. Two words comprised an illness that opened doors towards the life that the newly minted Shelagh Turner was free to live. No longer was she Shelagh Mannion or Sister Bernadette and governed by the rules of society or the Order of Saint Raymond Nonnatus, but she still restricted in what she was allowed to do. 

Although Shelagh’s bout with Tuberculosis freed her to pursue her love for Doctor Patrick Turner, it had left her physical health in a tricky place. She wasn’t weak enough that the wind would blow her over, but Patrick wasn’t sure that Shelagh would be able to fight off illness should she fall ill that winter. 

“Shelagh, I think it would be best if you stayed home while influenza is in season.”

“Patrick, I can’t sit idle for the next few months while you insist that I stay in this home. I can’t, Patrick; I simply can’t.”

“Shelagh, I know you aren’t fond of it, but I don’t want you to fall ill again. I don’t know that I could live without you if something happened.”

“I know,” Shelagh whispered before the tears that had gathered in her eyes. 

“Shelagh, I know you have your fears that you haven’t spoken about yet.”

“Oh Patrick, I don’t know what I would do if I had to go back to Saint Anne’s. It would be so much worse than the first time.”

“How about a compromise” Patrick suggested after a few minutes of sitting together in silence. “How about you continue being my receptionist, but take a few days off every week or so?”

“A long weekend now and then?”

“Yes Shelagh, I just want to keep you healthy.”

“Okay, Patrick.”

Unfortunately, less than a month after Shelagh and Patrick addressed their fears about Shelagh falling ill, it happened. Neither expected it this early in the winter illness season, but when one shoe falls, another is bound to drop in quick succession.

“Shelagh! Shelagh?”

“Patrick, I wasn’t expecting you home this early. What’s wrong?”

“Timothy’s school called the surgery. Timothy was ill, and they need someone to collect him.”

“Oh, dear. Is it anything serious?”

“It seems like a combination of a tummy bug and an early winter cold.”

“Are you off to fetch him in the car?”

“Yes, I didn’t want you to go after him, the weather outside is rather nasty.”

“I was about to pop down to the shops for a few bits and bobs to round dinner off, but I suppose what we have will suffice.”

With that, Shelagh and Patrick parted ways. Patrick was off to TImothy’s school, and Shelagh was off to make sure that Timothy’s room was ready for the amount of traffic it was about to see. It wasn’t often that Patrick had to carry Timothy to bed anymore, but the poor boy didn’t look like he felt well enough to go anywhere any time soon. 

” Shelagh, I’m going to get Timothy settled in bed. Could I trouble you to bring some aspirin up from the medicine cabinet?

“Of course, Patrick, I’ll pop up with it and a glass of water in a moment.”

True to her word, Shelagh had Timothy an aspirin tablet and a glass of water within a few minutes, after which she and Patrick left him to rest.

“How is he, Patrick? Is it anything serious/”

“He’s exhausted and has a fever, but I suspect that he’ll be over it and right as rain by the end of the week, Although I doubt he should return to school until next week.”

“I suppose you’re right, but for now, let’s tuck into our dinner.”

Dinner that night was a bit was falt, seeing as Shelagh had chosen to avoid the weather by not popping down to the shops to finish off dinner. True to Patrick’s prediction Timothy was back in school at the beginning of the following week, and Shelagh thought that this would calm her Patrick down a bit but if anything, it made him worse.

“Shelagh,” Patrick called to her the morning Timothy went back to school.

“Yes dearest?”

“I just thought that you might want to stay home for a few days, just in case you get sick.”

“Patrick, I don’t want to sit around, waiting for something that might not happen.”

“Shelagh, you’re still convalescing from your bout with Tuberculosis. I don’t want you to get sick, and I know you don’t either.”

“I know Patrick; I just don’t want to give up what gives me purpose at the moment.”

“Shelagh, I’m not suggesting that you give it up forever, but you spent several nights with Timothy, and I don’t want you getting sick, Shelagh! I don’t think you’re body could handle it.”

After a few tense moments, Shelagh broke the silent void that had formed between the two of them.

“How about I stay home until Wednesday, and then return for two days before I take a long weekend as usual?”

“Alright Shelagh, I think that is a good idea.”

“I promise Patrick; I don’t think I’ll get sick any easier than I did before Tuberculosis.”

Less than a fortnight later, Shelagh found herself proven wrong- mutch to Patrick’s horror. Each morning over the near fortnight between Timothy getting well and Shelagh falling ill, Patrick and Shelagh fell into a routine of morning questions that Shelagh detested, but Patrick found comfort in; thus, it continued until that fateful morning. 

Patrick had returned late from a call out, and as he settled back into bed, he could hear Shelagh coughing gently every once in a while. As he kissed her forehead, Patrick could tell that Shelagh was abnormally warm, but ultimately dismissed it in his overly tired state. 

” Good Morning Shelagh.” Patrick began kissing her gently on the lips.

” Good Morning, Patrick dearest.” Shelagh returned before initiating a kiss of her own.

Suddenly, several hard, deep coughs rattled Shelagh’s body and left her breathless for a few moments.

” Shelagh, are you feeling alright?” Patrick asked as he put his hand to her forehead.” Shelagh, you’re burning up!”


	2. A Sick Day for Shelagh- Early Marriage, Winter 1959-60 (Part 2)

" Good Morning Shelagh." Patrick began kissing her gently on the lips.  
" Good Morning, Patrick dearest." Shelagh returned before initiating a kiss of her own.  
Suddenly, several hard, deep coughs rattled Shelagh's body and left her breathless for a few moments.  
" Shelagh, are you feeling alright?" Patrick asked as he put his hand to her forehead." Shelagh, you're burning up!"  
"Patrick, I feel a little under the weather, but you need your breakfast, Patrick."  
"You're ill, Shelagh. You need to rest; I don't want you to get any worse."  
"You're not exactly the best cook, dear," Shelagh countered before dissolving into another coughing fit.  
"Tell you what Shelagh, if you promise you'll rest and allow me to listen to your chest, then I will allow you downstairs to make breakfast and lie on the settee."  
"Alright, Patrick. Could I also have a glass of water?"  
"Sure thing Shelagh, I'll be back in two ticks."

Patrick quickly made his way down the hall of the flat, retrieving his stethoscope and a glass of water as Shelagh had requested. Unfortunately, Patrick could still hear Shelagh coughing from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Patrick," Shelagh whispered before sipping her water slowly.  
"Shelagh, I'm still worried about you."   
"I know, once I've finished this water, I'll let you have a listen to my chest," Shelagh reassured him as she finished off her water.  
"Alright, Breath in Shelagh. Out now, dearest, and In again, finally back out."  
"What is the Doctor's opinion?" Shelagh sputtered before another coughing fit claimed her.  
"Shelagh, I want you to stay home and rest today. I'm afraid it looks as though you may be developing a case of Pneumonia."  
"Patrick, It's getting late, I should get breakfast started and get Timothy up.'  
"I'll get Timothy up; you focus on getting breakfast ready, as you've reminded me- my cooking skills have yet to be improved."

Patrick could hear Shelagh coughing still as he entered Timothy's room, and she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. It was apparent during breakfast that Shelagh was exhausted and feverish, and she could barely hold her head up and was slow to answer the questions he and Timothy asked as they conversed. 

Once Timothy was off to school, Patrick decided that he needed to call in reinforcements to get Shelagh to rest and fight this illness. After quickly phoning the Maternity home to alert the nurses that he would be later than usual arriving for the morning surgery, Patrick made an unexpected phonecall to Nonnatus House.  
"Nonnatus House, Sister Julienne speaking."  
"Sister, It's Patrick Turner. I was wondering if you would mind coming by and helping Shelagh rest."  
"Oh dear, is she ill, Dr. Turner?"  
"I'm afraid so Sister, I believe she might be on the brink of Pneumonia, but she has a fever, cough, and nearly fell asleep at the breakfast table this morning."  
"Haas Shelagh, let you listen to her chest?"  
"Yes, she's breathing very shallow, and I would prefer that she not be left alone, but I would also not want to risk the health of the nurses, Sister Monica Joan, or the mothers at the Maternity Home unless necessary."  
'I see Doctor; I shall be there soon."  
'Thank you, Sister."

After quickly hanging up the telephone, Patrick went to find Shelagh to get her settled before Sister Julienne arrived. He found her trying to wash the breakfast dishes, but ultimately being interrupted by frequent coughing spells.

"Shelagh, let's get you settled. You need to rest, and I don't like the sound of those coughs."  
Shelagh turned to Patrick with tears in exhaustion ridden eyes.  
"Alright."  
"How about the settee? You can catch a bit of sleep now, and then later on, when Timothy and I return home, you're right here, and we can both sit with you."  
A coughing spell, followed by a vigorous affirmative nod, was Patrick's answer as he gently guided Shelagh to the bedroom to change out of the dress she had turned into before making breakfast.   
"Here Shelagh, how about this," Patrick asked Shelagh as he appeared with the blue and white striped PJ shirt she had worn two years prior, the last time she slept on the settee.   
"Okay," Shelagh answered weakly.

Once Shelagh was changed, Patrick helped her on the settee with a duvet and pillow before slipping into the kitchen and making fresh tea. Patrick hoped that a warm cup of tea, well sugared would help Shelagh's cough lessen and allow her to sleep for a bit.   
"Shelagh, I've brought you a cup of tea. It's well sugared and steaming hot."  
"Thank you, Patrick," Shelagh answered in a raw voice before a coughing spell claimed her.

Once Shelagh was finished, she and Patrick sat together in silence and sipped away at their cups of tea. The silence was friendly and almost a balm for the two weary souls it captured. Nearly fifteen minutes later, this sense of serenity broke with a pair of sharp knocks on the door of the flat.  
"Hello, Sister, come on inside."  
"Thank you, Doctor Turner."  
"Shelagh's just in the sitting room, lying on the settee. I'll just say my goodbyes and be off to the surgery."  
"Are you sure, Doctor Turner?"  
"Yes, Sister, I'm afraid all I will do is cause Shelagh to overwork herself, at least with you Sister she might feel more inclined to rest so that she can fight this illness."  
"I suppose you're right, Doctor Turner, I hope she will rest."  
"Thank you, Sister. I suppose I should be going."  
"I'll wait here if you'd like to say goodbye to Shelagh."

"Shelagh, I'm off to the surgery now, but I've asked someone to come and keep an eye on you for today," Patrick told Shelagh before gently kissing her forehead.  
"Patrick, I'll be alright on my own, but if you insist." Shelagh weakly protested before succumbing to sleep.

"I'll take my leave; I'll be back later tonight. Thank you, Sister."  
With that, Patrick headed off to his day of Surgery Appointments and rounds across Poplar. While he was off enduring the daily agony of living, Shelagh wasn't making any improvements. After sleeping most of the morning, Shelagh's coughing continued to worsen.

"Here, my dear Shelagh, a glass of water."  
"Thank you, Sister," Shelagh answered as a coughing spell wound down, and she accepted the water.  
"How are you feeling?" Sister Julienne asked as she put a hand to Shelagh's forehead.  
"A small bit better, Sister."   
"Shelagh, I'm just going to get the thermometer," Sister told her before retrieving her bag from the hall. "Open wide Shelagh, Oh dear. You've got a high fever."  
"Sister, I'm so cold."  
"Shelagh, I think it's time we call your husband home."  
"Please, Sister, I'm fine. It's…" Shelagh's attempt to put her own heath off was interrupted by another coughing fit.  
"Shelagh, you've hardly been recovered from triple treatment for two years. You really can't afford to get sick. How would Timothy feel if you ended up at The London and he couldn't visit?"  
Shelagh coughed for a few minutes before finally giving in, "Okay, Sister."  
"Doctor Turner's Surgery, receptionist speaking."  
"Yes, this is Sister Julienne of Nonnatus House. Please let Doctor Turner that his wife needs him."  
"I'm sorry, Sister, Doctor Turner is on a very tight schedule today."  
"I'm afraid she needs him in a medical capacity; his wife is very ill."  
"Oh, I see. I will pop into the Doctor's office and let him know."

Fortunately for Shelagh, Patrick made his appearance shortly after Sister Julienne's phone call. After nearly a fortnight of rest and Penicillin Shelagh began to feel better. Almost a month after Shelagh fell ill, Patrick deemed her officially ready to return to work. From that day on, both Shelagh and Patrick became incredibly mindful of Shelagh's health. On occasion, Shelagh would remain home if she wasn't feeling the best, especially during Influenza Season.


	3. Nature's Unexpected Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelagh faces the unexpected return of 26% + of the world's population's favorite monthly visit... You're welcome.
> 
> For Maria becase she might go Alice in Wonderland Queen (’Off with their head’ to the max) if I didn’t get SOMETHING up soon! (I’m 100% kidding). Maria- you’re welcome, this one strays along the lines of one of your stories.

October 1963

It had been nearly a year since Shelagh Turner last thought about her monthly period, and before that, it hadn’t come regularly since before her stay in the Sanitorium. 

Before the Sanitorium and her subsequent marriage Shelagh, then Sister Bernadette had paid very little attention to her monthly period, other than whether or not it came regularly. Her period had never been that heavy, but it was there, nor had it lasted longer than 4-5 days. It was a minor inconvenience then, but necessary for being a moral human being, nun or not. 

Shelagh’s monthly period remained a minor inconvenience, until shortly after her exploratory operation at Harley Street. It was the first time in her life that Shelagh endured some pain with her cycle. It wasn’t excruciating, manageable with a hot water bottle and some paracetamol, but a new experience for Shelagh. Ultimately, it became a one-off event, chalked up to how close the period occurred to surgery and the physical disturbance it caused to Shelagh’s body. Then came October 1963, when Shelagh’s period returned for the first time after giving birth to Teddy. 

As Shelagh awoke to Teddy’s cries of hunger, she became acutely aware of an unusual ache in her lower abdomen. The pain was dull and persistent, but nothing that Shelagh couldn’t handle, and it wasn’t until Patrick awoke that she noticed something was wrong. 

“Shelagh, are you alright?” Patrick asked suddenly, Shelagh had no idea that he was even awake since her energy centered on feeding Teddy  
“I’m alright, Patrick, I must just be ravenous this morning is all.”  
“If you’re sure Shelagh, I’ll pop downstairs and make you a piece of toast and some tea to hold you over until breakfast? How about that?”  
“Alright, Patrick, but please,” Shelagh paused after a sudden wave of pain crashed over her with no warning.  
“Shelagh?”  
“I’m fine, Patrick, another wave of pain is all,” Shelagh responded as Teddy finished his breakfast and released a small belch as the result of Shelagh’s patting and burping.  
“Please, Shelagh, I’d feel better if you allowed me to examine you.”  
“No, Patrick, I’ve got to get downstairs and start breakfast if you’re going to make it to the surgery on time. Besides, I’ve an appointment to see Sister Julienne at clinic today with Teddy for his monthly visit.”  
“Alright, Shelagh, but please don’t be stubborn,” Patrick finally gave in. It was no use dealing with his wife’s stubborn Scottish tendencies.

The morning seemed to go well for Shelagh, aside from another wave of pain whilst feeding Teddy later that morning. She wasn’t quite sure what Patrick seemed so worried about that morning, she felt fine aside from the dull ache in her lower abdomen that seemed content to stay behind, and an occasional wave of pain. Shelagh knew that Patrick would be worried if she didn’t have lunch ready as she usually did, and she was beginning to feel a bit peckish herself.

“How are you feeling, Shelagh?” Patrick asked as they ate lunch.  
“I feel a bit better; occasionally, my abdomen is still a bit achy and occasionally gives me a wave of sharper pain.”  
“Please, Shelagh, don’t be stubborn.”  
“I promise Patrick if I feel it isn’t getting better, I’ll mention it to Sister Julienne or you. Now, I’ll thank you to hand me the tomato ketchup.”

Although he was worried, Patrick gave in, not only was Shelagh seeing an equally or more qualified medical eye later that day, but it didn’t seem as though it concerned Shelagh as much as it was him.

“I’m off now on my rounds. I’ll see you at clinic this afternoon, Shelagh,” Patrick concluded before giving Shelagh a gentle kiss on the lips and Teddy’s foot a rub as he eagerly drank from Shelagh’s breast.  
“I love you too, Patrick. Now, you’d best be off, or you’ll be late for clinic.”

Shelagh didn’t want to admit it to Patrick before his rounds and clinic, but what had started as a dull ache and occasional wave of pain was quickly becoming much more. Once Teddy had finished his feed, she would need to find some more Paracetomal, and maybe fill a hot water bottle.

After Teddy was finished and settled into the Moses, and Shelagh had located the Paracetomal and hot water bottle, she found herself managing to be slipping towards a nap. Soon, Shelagh was unable to fight sleep any longer and slipped into the clutches of restful sleep for the first time in several weeks.

Later that afternoon at Clinic, Patrick was making a cup of tea when Sister Julienne approached him. It wasn’t unusual for Sister Julienne to consult with him, seeing as he was the clinic’s supervising Doctor, but today she seemed frantic- which wasn’t something he had seen from Sister Julienne.

“Good Afternoon Sister, how can I help you?”  
“Afternoon Doctor Turner, have you seen Shelagh today? It isn’t like her to skip an appointment for Teddy.”  
“I saw Shelagh at lunch before my rounds, and she insisted that she would be here.”  
“Maybe she’s simply running late, although it isn’t like Shelagh, it isn’t entirely unlikely.”  
“I suppose you’re right, sister, but she was having some abdominal pain earlier today.”  
“Oh, dear, is she alright?”  
“Shelagh claims it’s just a bit of discomfort, but I’m not entirely sure that is the case. Sister, could I trouble you to stop by and check on her if she doesn’t make it to the clinic today? I would pop back to the flat after clinic, but it seems that my list of patients for rounds is getting longer by the day.”  
“Sure thing, Doctor Turner. I’m sure it cannot harm to check in on someone now and then.”

As clinic wrapped up for the day, and Sister Julienne peddled her way to the Turner house on Beardmondsey Lane, she wondered if Shelagh was experiencing her first postnatal monthly, and was entirely unaware. Knocking gently before entering, Sister Julienne was astonished by what she saw. Shelagh was asleep on the settee, a sight that Sister Julienne rarely saw even back during Shelagh’s days as a Sister. 

“Shelagh? Shelagh dearest, are you alright?” Sister Julienne called softly.  
“Mmm. Sister Julienne? Is that you?”  
“Yes, dear. Are you alright?”  
“My abdomen is a bit sore now and then- ohhh.”  
“How about I take a look at you before I do Teddy’s checks?”  
“Ohh-okay.” Shelagh agreed as she shifted herself into a good position for Sister Julienne.  
“Oh Shelagh, you’re experiencing your first postnatal period. How about I help you to the lavatory and retrieve your sanitary belt and a sanitary towel ?”  
“Alright, Sister.”  
“Would you like some Paracetamol too?”  
“Yes, Please, sister. My monthly isn’t usually this painful.”  
“Shelagh, your body has gone through immense changes from carrying Teddy and giving birth. Oh, Shelagh.”  
“I’m sorry, Sister, I was a midwife for years. I should have expected it,” Shelagh managed between sobs.

It was nearly an hour before Sister Julienne was able to calm Shelagh down and get her changed into a clean dress and a sanitary towel. When she explained the situation to Patrick Turner, he was more than understanding and wasn’t sure why Shelagh wouldn’t want to tell him that she had her monthly period. Eventually, he understood that Shelagh hadn’t realized that it was merely the return of her monthly period. In the future, during the rare times that cramps and fatigue sidelined Shelagh, Patrick made sure that she was comfortable and saw to it that her pain was under control.


	4. An Unexpected African Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Modern Take on Shelagh finding out that she is pregnant with the child we now know as Edward Patrick "Teddy" Turner.

Two weeks.  
Shelagh and Patrick had been home for two weeks from their mission in Central Africa. 

Their mission, alongside the Sisters of Saint Raymond Nonatus, and the nurses had successfully improved conditions at Dr. Mayra Fitzgerald’s Hope Clinic- even when the doctor herself fell ill. The nights that she and Patrick had spent in Port Elizabeth had been blissful. The childless and colleague-less nights had prompted not only several necessary discussions but also marital relations for the first few times since Anglea Julienne came home.

Two weeks.  
Shelagh’s monthly cycle should have come two weeks ago, but it didn’t alarm her because of previous infrequencies. Although in the last year and a half it was more regular, Shelagh passed it off as a return to irregularity from flying across the equator and being away from their standard diet in Poplar. If Shelagh was honest with herself, she hadn’t noticed her lack of a cycle until her stomach troubles began. 

Three weeks after they arrived home, Shelagh’s stomach began causing trouble. When Shelagh woke, almost instantly, the need to rid her stomach of its contents arose and won more mornings than not. At first, it seemed as though it was a simple stomach bug- but after an off-handed comment from Sister Ursula, Shelagh wasn’t so sure.

The next day, after her weekly food shop, Shelagh stole away to the chemist and picked up something she hadn’t thought about for nearly three years- a pregnancy test.

Nearly three years ago, an ultrasound from a fertility specialist had revealed scarring of the endometrium, the inner lining of the uterus. The doctor was sure that it was unlikely that Shelagh would conceive and carry a child to full term. It nearly broke Shelagh to hear the news. 

Now her Shelagh was sitting on the floor of the flat’s bathroom waiting for the test result.  
Now it was time to determine whether Sister Ursula’s comment meant something more, or whether she was reading too far into a possible meaning. 

“No. No.” Shelagh whispered as tears began to fall.  
There it was, printed in bold lettering, the word PREGNANT.

Although Shelagh had been a nurse and midwife for nearly a decade and knew the accuracy statistics of at-home pregnancy tests, she wasn’t sure that they would be the same for her troublesome body. 

At that moment, Shelagh wanted to get back to bed, be next to her husband, and forget what worried her. That feeling brought her to a dangerous, split-second decision. She’d wait one more week and, if the symptoms persist, take another test or visit Julienne after work one day. For now, sleep called her name, and Shelagh was more than happy to indulge.   
Suddenly, Shelagh awoke to her cellphone ringing and several missed calls and texts from Patrick. 

“Shelagh? Where are you, are you alright?” Patrick Turner nearly yelled into his cellphone  
“Patrick? What time is it?” Shelagh managed to squeak out before suddenly running to the and once again spiling horrible tasting bile into the toilet.   
“Shelagh? Shelagh, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, Patrick; I’ll see you at the Surgery in a few minutes.”  
“Shelagh, no. I’m going to have Julienne come and visit you.”

Shelagh could tell from Patrick’s tone of voice that he wouldn’t put up with an argument, and so she agreed before falling back asleep.

(Patrick) Could I trouble you to stop by the flat and check on Shelagh?  
(Julienne) Is something wrong, is she ill?  
(Patrick) I feel as though she’s either ill or telling me something that she cannot put into words for some reason.  
(Julienne) I see I’ll pop over after midday prayers and take a look.  
(Patrick) Thank you, I appreciate it.

The next time Shelagh awoke, she slowly became aware of someone pressing on her abdomen. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but the sensation was quite strange, and as she became more aware of who was pressing on her abdomen.

“Sister Julienne?”  
“My dear Shelagh, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

That moment cemented the reality in her mind. Shelagh Turner was pregnant with a miracle child. A child that science deemed she’d never have, but faith told her otherwise.

“I just took a test this morning,” Shelagh whispered, “I didn’t believe it when it came up positive.”  
“Oh, my dear Shelagh. You’re nearly two months pregnant.”

Later that night, when Shelagh felt better and had eaten some soup successfully, she told Patrick the news. The news shocked him at first, but Patrick’s smile reassured Shelagh that everything would eventually be okay.

Even when Shelagh was admitted to the hospital suddenly a month or so later, their love and affection remained a strong force, overcoming and persevering over everything. Thankfully, technology allowed Shelagh to see Timothy and Angela while she was in the hospital. Without those FaceTime sessions in the Late Afternoons and Early Evenings, Shelagh wasn’t sure that she couldn’t have kept her sanity.


	5. An Unexpected African Souvenir (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for a Modern Take on Shelagh's (famous) Delivery from Season 6, Episode 8?

Six months later.

Fall came gently to Poplar that year. Gentle fog encompassed the borough throughout September as the temperatures became more mild and pleasant.

While most of Poplar enjoyed the cooler days and anticipated fall festivals and traditions eagerly, Shelagh anticipated something more. Patrick and Shelagh were expecting a child born from their physical love for one another. By science, this child was a miracle after Shelagh's diagnosis of scarring in the endometrium, the uterine lining.

Unfortunately, Shelagh's pregnancy hadn't been smooth and free of complications. A nearly two-month stay at The London for observation and specialist treatment had been necessary. They didn't know how they would have managed if nightly FaceTime sessions wouldn't have been an option.

In the end, Shelagh spent four months on bed rest, between the hospital and her specialist's request "that you observe another few weeks of rest and only necessary duties, Mrs. Turner. I'm sure you and the family will manage, so long as everyone does their part." To which Patrick sardonically refuted in the car with "I wouldn't mind showing him a bit of life in Poplar, then he might see that for households to work, they need everyone."

"Patrick, I'm sure he means well." Shelagh fell silent.  
"I'm sorry, Shelagh, I think we're all excited that you're finally coming home. To say that Timothy, Angela, and I have missed you would be an understatement; I don't know what we would do if you had to be in that ghastly place for a day longer."

Although Shelagh smiled at his response, Patrick could tell that, deep down, she felt something more. He figured that no matter what Shelagh was feeling within, eventually, it would bubble to the surface, and she would tell someone. Whether that person was himself or Sister Julienne, Shelagh would have the reassurance and some type of answer that she needed.

Shelagh didn't want to admit it to Patrick, but she missed the team at Kennilworth Row Maternity Hospital and Nonnatus House Midwifery Clinic. Those people, those colleagues, were her friends and a different type of family. Shelagh had been part of both teams since July of 1948 when she arrived fresh out of training at The London. As Shelagh reminisced of her time with both teams, she slowly grew more tired, and eventually, her eyes closed. 

"My dear Shelagh, it's good to see you home again." Sister Julienne's gentle voice called as it roused her from an unintentional nap.  
"Oh, Sister, it feels so good to be back home with Timothy, Angela, and Patrick."  
"I sense a but there, my dear."  
"Oh, Sister," Shelagh paused as tears rose in her eyes, "The specialist at The London is insisting that I have a Cesarian Section."  
"Oh, my dear, Shelagh."  
"Sister," Shelagh spoke through her tears, "There isn't any indication that it is necessary."  
The only thing Sister Julienne could do was reassure Shelagh that no matter how the baby came into the world, what mattered most was that baby was safe.

After nearly three hours of reassurance, Shelagh fell back asleep, and Sister Julienne discussed a bit more with Patrick Turner what the specialist was referring to.

"Pardon me, Doctor Turner, but might I inquire about what the specialist at The London told Shelagh?"  
"Have a seat, Sister; I was working on reviewing all of his notes. I'm not sure what the Specialist, Doctor Evans, was thinking when he made that recommendation."

After taking two hours to pour over Shelagh's note from The London, they had a plan, but both Sister Julienne and Doctor Turner wanted to talk it over with at least one other team member that might be present at Shelagh's delivery. 

This team member was Trixie. Trixie recently returned from a specialized training course in Obstetrics and Gynecology, starting at Massachusetts General Hospital and Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston, Massachusetts, for Gynecology training, and finishing up at Athens Regional Medical Center in Athens, Georgia for Obstetrics Training. 

After a short discussion, Trixie, Sister Julienne, and Doctor Turner concluded that rather than taking Shelagh into The London and putting her into a situation. And living with a Cesarian Section, that she did not want, when the time came- Shelagh could labor at home with Sister Julienne and Doctor Turner for as long as was comfortable, and then deliver the baby at the Maternity Hospital that she loved so dearly. When suggested to Shelagh, the plan overwhelmingly received the go-ahead. 

A little over a month later, the plan went smoothly. Shelagh had begun to feel some gentle contractions late one Tuesday night and was able to spend one last night in bed at home before laboring until six the next evening at her home. At that time, it was decided by Sister Julienne that they should find Patrick and go ahead into the Maternity Hospital. 

Two hours after they arrived, Edward Patrick "Teddy" Turner made his appearance. It was bliss for both Shelagh and Patrick, who felt as though they were in the right place, surrounded by friends who had become family and familiar surroundings that meant something to them.  
Shelagh experienced no complications, and when they followed up with the specialist, he was not happy. The specialist explained all of the very unlikely complications and how by delivering in a hospital that was not 'as well equipped and state of the art' as The London, they had taken an unnecessarily risky route to delivery.   
To this, Patrick had a straightforward reply "Both my wife and I are medical professionals. I know that, had I followed your demands- the delivery would not have gone as smoothly as it did, nor would y wife be in a place to have visitors, all of whom are people we care deeply about, mind you. If I have anything to say about your recommendation of unnecessary medical interventions, it will be to encourage my patients to seek specialist care elsewhere."

With these remarks made, Patrick took the baby from Shelagh, and the trio made their way out of the room and home to their other children, leaving a very stunned specialist to explain himself to the Chief of Obstetrics and Gynecology. The Chief who happened to be a friend of Patrick Turner's from Medical School and the Medical Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ah, it turns out that writing is a great activity for when you're stuck in quarantine and don't feel too great... 
> 
> Read: More Writing coming soon. It's either this or Uni work, and I gotta keep the procrastination streak up somehow.


	6. God, Be With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from @levitson-mannion on Tumblr.
> 
> "Shelagh is waiting anxiously for Patrick to get home from a delivery at a house where the husband is known for being drunk and violent, he comes in the door and she runs up to him, hugging him."

It was late. Angela and Timothy had gone to bed hours ago, but Shelagh couldn’t sleep. Patrick had been called out moments after finishing his supper to Brenda and Samuel Jacobson’s flat. 

Brenda was a sweet lady only a few years younger than Shelagh, who worked in a tailor shop. On the other hand, Samuel was well known in the pubs as “the man to avoid unless you want a fight.”

Shelagh wasn’t sure if Samuel Jacobson was home that night, surely not. The man wouldn’t miss an opportunity to drink with his mates at the pub, but she was nervous. The first few hours were easy to pass with Angela and Timothy because there was so much to do. Now Shelagh waited for her husband to walk through the door, praying Samuel didn’t hurt him.

She wasn’t sure what more she could do except pray. Pray for Brenda and the baby, for Patrick and Cynthia, and Samuel. 

Finally, Patrick came home. As Shelagh rushed to meet him, she realized that no harm had come to him by some miracle. 

“How was the delivery?” she inquired.  
“Mother and baby girl are doing well.”  
“What about Samuel?”  
“Samuel won’t be bothering anyone for a while.”  
“Oh?”  
“Samuel attempted to kill a man in the pub the other night. He won’t be coming home for a long time.”

With that, Patrick wrapped Shelagh in a hug. It was a moment that felt right; it felt like the moment on the road a few years prior.


	7. Get Used To It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another lovely prompt from @levitson-mannion on Tumblr!
> 
> "Shelagh and Patrick are flirting in clinic, (maybe a cheeky kiss in the kitchen). A newly employed, disgusted Miss Higgins starts moaning about it, especially when Trixie comes over. She just starts laughing and so does Sister Julienne who overhears. “You better get used to it!” (Response)
> 
> If you'd like to have my take on YOUR prompt, please use the 'ask' feature on Tumblr or leave a comment here!

Ms. Milicent Higgens could not help but count down the moments until she could leave the Iris Knight Institute. All afternoon her employers, Doctor and Mrs. Turner, had been casually flirting with each other. 

“Doctor Turner, might I suggest you stop your connections with your wife and see to a Mrs. Irmsbirg? She’s complaining of heartburn, and seeing as you’ve taken the leisurely route to weekly clinic this afternoon-”

“Right away, Ms. Higgens, I’ll just go and check with Sister Julienne and see if she has any more urgent patients.”

Ms.Higgens was furious! In all of her years of secretarial experience, she had never met an employer as determined to find other sources of information than Doctor Turner. It didn’t help that his wife assisted with nursing duties in the Maternity Home and at weekly clinic. 

“Ah, yes, Sister Julienne, I believe Doctor Turner is looking for you.”

“I’m sure we’ll catch each other in a moment; I believe he’s gone into the kitchen for a quick cup of tea after his rounds, like usual.”

Ms.Higgens only meant to get Doctor to hurry along with seeing patients so that clinic didn’t run over, but the moment she popped her head into the kitchen.

“Mind you, that is most unprofessional. Doctor Turner, you have patients to see. Nurse, I assume Sister Julienne will want to have a word with you.” 

Ms. Higgens could have spit fire halfway across the world. 

“Ms. Higgens, might I have a moment with you in the corridor?” Sister Julienne beckoned.

“I wish to remind you that Doctor and Mrs. Turner are both faithfully married and dedicated to serving the community.”

“I am well aware of this, Sister; what I do not agree with is how unprofessional it is to kiss one another in the kitchen of a medical clinic.”

“Ms. Higgens, might I enlighten you as to how this little ‘routine’ started?”

“Fine, but I hope you have a good explanation as to why it might be permitted to continue.”

Quickly, Sister Julienne explained how Timothy had contracted polio before Patrick and Shelagh were married and how those small stolen moments in the kitchen had been away for Patrick and Shelagh to keep each other up to date his condition. Now, it merely served as a moment away from medicine for each.  
“It takes a while for one to get used to some of the little things in Poplar; this will not be the most unique of them, Ms. Higgens.” Sister Julienne concluded.

“I might suggest that you get used to it, Ms. Higgens; it could be much worse a display.” Trixie suddenly piped up before laughing so hard tears fell.

“Get used to it! Get used to it! Hmpf.”


End file.
